Goddess
by leuchte
Summary: A strange girl comes to the reservation. Billy knows her but won't say how. She claims there's a vampire infestation in her town. Can Jacob help her?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Twilight series except for this fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Twilight series except for this fanfic.

AN: Do we still do disclaimers? It has been such a long time since I've had anything to do with a fanfic. So be patient! Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story! I will not update until I have at least 3 different reviews from 3 different people. Verstehst? Gut.

Jacob ran back to the reservation at full speed, still in werewolf form. On the edges of the reservation he changed back. He changed into the clothes he had with him and listened to the heavy tread of his feet on the pavement. The soft clapping sound his bare feet made on the asphalt.

He ran a hand through his chin-length hair and decided he might as well cut it. She was gone now. Charlie had come by last week to tell Billy that she and her bloodsucker had gone to Alaska. That was probably where he would change her. He would never be able to be near her again without wanting to tear her marble throat out.

Jacob thought of the conversation he had had with Edward in the tent. As much as he hated knowing Bella could never be his, he hated even more the thought of someone being marked for him. This sweet ache of missing Bella was the last piece he had left of her. As soon as that was gone, so was she. Irrevocably.

Why was he even thinking of her again? It only upset him. School was starting soon. His junior year. Who even cared? None of the rest of the pack cared either. He realized he had walked past his house and doubled back.

Billy was out fishing with Charlie, so Jacob didn't need to worry about him. Now he knew what Bella had been going through when Edward left. How could anyone do something like that to Bella? How could Bella do this to him?

He flopped down on the couch and tried to watch TV, but nothing could hold his interest for more than five seconds. There was one loud knock on the door, then a crash, and the obvious sound of a body sliding down and crashing once more to the porch. Wary, but not picking up any vampire scent, Jacob sprung up from the couch and walked over to the door, one hand reaching out to open it, his other clenched in a fist.

When he opened the door – which swung inward – the girl's head lolled inside the doorframe. She was obviously tall, one leg sprawled out across two steps and the other curled up beneath her. Her hair was dark and long, not black, but close. Her eyes were closed. Jacob could see that normally she was quite tan, but now she was so pale and covered in road dust you could hardly tell. He stooped down and picked her up.

She moaned softly as her head rolled onto his chest. Her arms hung limply down and he tried to pick them up as well, but then decided against it before he hurt himself. He deposited her on the couch with as much grace as possible, and then hurried to close the door.

Back at her side, he knelt down beside the couch and started a strange hand dance. He tried to touch her face, then instantly recoiled, began to reach out for her shoulder and retreated again. Finally, he settled for putting his hands in his lap and whispering, "Um…hello?"

The girl started, jabbed out her arm in a defensive manner, nearly clipping his face. She bolted upright, looking around wildly.

"Where am I?" she asked in a strange voice.

"My name is Jacob Black."

"That doesn't answer –" she whipped around and looked at him full in the face. "Black? So I made it to the Black residence?"

Jacob nodded, feeling even more confused.

"Yeah. Can I ask what you're doing passing out on my front porch?"

"Jacob."

Both heads in the living room turned so fast to the front door that their necks cricked. Billy laughed to watch them both rub their necks in unison. He rolled inside the house, closing the door on the brewing storm.

"That is no way to talk to a guest in our home." He opened his mouth to say more and then got a good look at the girl on the couch.

Jacob, sitting on the ground, looked up at his grandfather as he wheeled further into the living room. He noted the look of extreme surprise and recognition with wariness. It seemed at times that his grandfather knew everything and everyone – who could make him look like he'd just been punched in the gut? Things became even more confusing when Billy asked,

"I never thought you'd come back."

The girl tried to sit up and only managed to pass out again. Billy frowned deeply.

"She shouldn't be so weak. Help me, Jacob. We must bring her into your room."

"_My_ room?"

One glower from Billy later, and Jacob was watching Billy tuck the girl in. Literally. He was shoving the blankets beneath her so she was in a tight cocoon. It looked like he might break out the ropes pretty soon.

"Billy? What are you doing?"

His grandfather looked at him, startled yet again. "Nothing. Nothing. Let's uh, let's let her sleep."

Please review! Even if it's CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM that's definitely welcome. Thank you so much!


End file.
